SecretKeeper
by ditsyIrishgirl11
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Lilly and James tried to find a SecretKeeper?


Secret-Keeper

Six people stood in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk staring at a piece of paper, clearly in deep concentration. In the two chairs, in front of the desk, sat a pregnant Lilly Potter, and beside her James Potter. Both looked tired and scared. Also in the room stood the Potters closest friends: Remus Lupin (Moony), Sirus Black (Padfoot) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) all looking nervous.

"Ok," Dumbledore said looking up from the piece of paper, "James, Lilly are you ready to begin?" James and Lilly quickly glanced at each other and they each nodded. "James, who have you decided to entrust the responsibly of Secret-Keeper to?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes shining.

James cleared his throat. "Lilly and I have had countless discussions about this." He looked at his friends as he spoke. His eyes stopping at Sirus. "Padfoot come on down." He said with a grin.

From behind his desk Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "Even in the most serous times you three can always make a joke out of it." He said shaking his head. "Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked suddenly his face changing from a grin to a serious face. "As I said before I would gladly be your Secret-Keeper."

"No Professor," Lilly said speaking for the first time, "you have already done so much for James and I…… for all of us." She ended her sentence by looking from all her friends back into those amazing blue eyes.

"I respect your decision." Dumbledore said turning to Sirus as he spoke. "Are you ready? Do you accept this offer and the responsibilities that come with it?"

Sirus looked at James then Lilly then Dumbledore, "I…I don't know. Maybe you should have Moony do it."

Lupin looked up at the mention of his name. "You know I can't Padfoot. Not with my, with my problem every month. I might not be around to tell you, or Dumbledore or someone close by were the house is. What if there was an emergency and I had my "furry little problem"."

"Sirus, please. Do it for me." Lilly spoke softly looking into her friends' eyes. She looked so sad. "Do it for the baby, your Godchild."

"I'm sorry but I'm.." he tried to hold back tears, " I'm not ready." He turned at looked at Peter, as if realizing that he was in the room. "Let Peter do it." James gave Sirus a look that seemed to say _are you joking?_ "Think about I mean You Know Who will probably come after me first. No offence Peter but your not the kind of person to be a Secret-Keeper. With Peter as the real Secret-Keeper, I can act as a decoy. It will be perfect."

James looked at Sirus. He was a little disappointed that his best friend wouldn't help them out, but on the other hand he had a point. Wormtail wasn't the strongest or the bravest. Who in the right mind would pick him over Sirus, Lupin or Dumbledore? Lupin broke the silence "It could work. But we would have to make it look as if Sirus is the Secret-Keeper, which mean Sirus should spend time in Godricks Hollow and visit a lot."

Lilly smiled. "Well all great plans have a down side." They laughed at the joke it was rare for Lilly to make a joke before James.

Dumbledore looked up at everyone. He was silent during all of this. He knew the decision was up to James and Lilly. Even if he disapproved it was up to them to make there own decisions. "So do you all agree?"

"Yes." Replied Sirus at once.

"Yes I believe it will work." Lupin said.

Before answering James looked at Peter. He looked worried and frightened at the idea. James couldn't understand why. Almost everyone he had to tell was in this room right now and it wasn't as if Voldemort would go after a small average person like Peter. Peter noticed James looking at him and quickly without making eye contact softly spoke "I will do it."

"Thank you peter." Lilly said "Dumbledore I think you should do it now before the students wake up."

"Very well if you will all go to the front gate and walk to hogsmade we will apparate to your house." He looked at James so headstrong so sure of his decision and Lilly pale afraid for her and her baby's future. "I will do the ceremony my self and will add as many charms and spells I cant think of." He rose out of his chair and gestured to the other to star the walk to the village. As they all left the room Dumbledore felt as if he should refuse. To have them chose some else besides Peter Pettigrew. He was not someone who could stand up to Voldemort if he had to, he would try and save himself first. Dumbledore shrugged off the feeling. He was probably upset because Lilly and James did not choose him. He sighed and decided not to bring up his feeling about Peter. Little did he know he was sealing the Potters fate forever.

this is my first fanfiction please review!


End file.
